Broken and Scared
by ThatKaneGuy
Summary: After confessing her feelings for Quinn then getting rejected, Rachel is in a car accident. The next day Quinn is about to confess her feelings when she hears the news, how will she react? r&r M for later chapters
1. Prologue

Sunday, July tenth. The day Quinn Fabray's walls were shattered. Monday, July eleventh. The day Quinn Fabrays world was shattered.

Five minutes earlier:

'I'm going to sing it. I'll tell her I love her. I have to, there's no choice.' The former cheerleading captain was getting herself ready to sing to one person and one person only. She was short, brunette and possibly the most adorable thing ever.

She was also not in Glee yet. In fact, Quinn hadn't seen her all day. Maybe she wasn't here? No, she had to be. Rachel was always here, rain or shine.

The choir room slowly started filling as it reached four o'clock and there was still no sign of the diva. In fact, from the murmurs she could hear, no one had seen her.

Finally four came around and Mr. Schue walked in looking quite frantic. Somehow Quinn knew it was something to do with Rachel, something was wrong here.

"Guys, I have some bad news." Everyone in the room quietened, all wanting to know, but guessing it was something about sectionals.

"Last night, while Rachel was driving home she was in a car accident. Her injuries aren't life threatening but she did slip into a coma. The doctors aren't sure when she'll wake up but as of right now they're saying there's no obvious brain injuries."

An audible gasp was the general reaction from everyone, except Quinn who just sat silently, staring at nothing in particular.

"So, as a result of this news practice is cancelled today. Also, Rachel's dads have called me and asked me to tell you they would prefer if you guys wouldn't go visit. They want to make sure Rachel's ready before she has visitors."

Everyone half nodded, now not really listening anymore, instead hoping their friend was okay. Except Quinn, she knew exactly why Rachel was in hospital. It was because of her. She had to see the diva, there was no question. Regardless of what Rachel's dads said, she had to see the brunette.

Arriving outside the front of St. Rita's, Quinn easily found a parking space,but quickly found herself glued to the spot. Slowly she reached up and turned off the ignition and took off her seatbelt but remained stuck.

Eventually, after nearly half an hour she gathered her courage and got out of the car, only to find herself still scared and want wanting to get back in the car and drive home. But she couldn't, she needed to know Rachel would be okay; she needed the doctor to tell her.

The walk up to the hospital entrance was daunting, the normally calming cream coloured outside walls did nothing to put her at ease and then there was something she didn't think of, what if Rachel's dads were there?

She had never met the brunette's parents, but Quinn was sure they knew about her. After all, she had spent years tormenting their daughter. Would they kick her out? Ban her? Would they know that Rachel was on her way home from her house last night? Would they blame her?

The blonde's mind was abuzz as she reached the double glass doors, which slid open, granting her access. She immediatly walked to reception and blurted out her question before she lost her nerve. "Which room is Rachel Berry in, please?"

The receptionist calmly typed on her computer, used to dealing with anxious people. She found the name easily enough. "Room 237. The elevators are to your left." With a nod, Quinn began walking again, still not completely sure of herself.

Upon arrival to the doorway of one Miss. Rachel Barbara Berry's hospital room one quick glance through the glass in the door revealed that one of her father's was already in there with someone who looked like a doctor. Quinn knocked lightly before entering.

Rachel's father turned in his seat, his eyes were red from crying obviously. The blonde's voice was shaky and quiet. "Hi. I'm Rachel's friend from school."

Without a second of hesitation, the balding man got to his feet and pulled the girl into a tight hug. After the two stood there hugging for a minute Rachel's father seemed to realize how strange it must seem and pulled back, extending his hand this time.

"Hiram, I'm Rachel's father." Then with only a moment hesitation he gestured to the official looking man who was still at the end of Rachel's bed. ""And that's Leroy, he's my husband." Quinn just nodded, her words failing her. "And you are….."

Before she could respond there was a murmur from the bed, then a very clear word. "Quinn."  
>Hiram noticed when the former Cheerio's breath caught in her chest. "So, you're Quinn I take it?"<p>

Once again Quinn nodded, unsure of how this would sit with the two men. But surprisingly enough the man in front of her just pulled her into another tight hug. "That's the only word she's been saying since we got here last night."

A tear made its way down the blonde's cheek when from the background Leroy spoke up. "Hiram, you're going to crush the poor girl. Let go of her and let her see her friend."

With another moment of realization, Rachel's father let go. "Of course." With her body back to herself, Quinn slowly made her way to where the brunette lay, murmuring her name.

Her attention was caught though when the two men started making their way to the door. "We'll give you a minute alone. We could use a coffee." Then with that, they were alone.

"Quinn." Her name was being spoken over and over again. "Quinn." So much so that it began to lose meaning. Who was 'Quinn' anyway? A collective group of sounds that people directed at her to get her attention? "Quinn." Then again in the end it doesn't matter, because as long as Rachel Berry was saying that group of sounds then Quinn Fabray would be right next to her.

It had been three days since Rachel's accident and two days since Quinn was last seen by the outside world. When he wasn't working, Hiram was by Rachel's bedside next to the ex-Cheerio, then when he was working it always seemed as if Leroy was as well, which meant that no matter what she'd have someone watching both her and Rachel.

The hospitality both men showed was unbelievable. They'd brought Quinn dinner each night; even when she declined out of politeness despite being hungry, Leroy organized a cot for the blonde to sleep in next to Rachel after realizing she wasn't going home until the brunette woke up and above all, both men gave her a hug when they arrived and then another hug when they left.

The love that the two men had for their daughter was amazing, more than Quinn had ever witnessed. It wasn't until the third night that she thought things were about to take a bad turn.  
>"So, what happened between you two?" Hiram sat next to Quinn, neither removing their gaze from Rachel as the brunette continued to mumble Quinn's name.<p>

The question, whilst not stealing the blonde's gaze, did however catch her off guard. "Oh, uh. Well…" The pause was awkward, what was she going to say? 'Oh, well after torturing your daughter for years, we announced a truce then she came to my house, admitted she loved me and drove home crying when I rejected her.'? No, she couldn't say that.

"Don't worry, I know about your past with her and that you two decided to stop being horrid to each other a few weeks ago. But what I don't get is why is your name then only thing she's saying at the moment?"


	2. Chapter 1

Rachel Berry stood in the rain outside the front of the Fabray house. She had already knocked and was now waiting for her friend to answer the door. As if on command, the door opened and there stood Quinn Fabray.

"Hey Rach." The blonde greeted her friend, but judging by her attire of a singlet and pyjama pants it was clear to Rachel that she'd awoken the beauty.

"Hello Quinn." There was an awkward pause as the diva waited to be let inside, eventually the girl in front of her got the hint and stepped aside as the brunette continued.

"I am simply here to inform you that as of this moment I believe it would be in both of our best interests if we were to spend some time apart." The front door had only just closed as Rachel began to make her way back to it, but she stopped the instant she felt the blonde that now stood behind her, grab her arm.

"Rachel, wait. What's wrong? Did I do something?" Quinn bit her bottom lip nervously, she felt like she'd only just befriended Rachel and now the brunette was leaving.

"No, you have not done anything wrong. I simply believe it would be better for our budding friendship in the long run if we were to have a small break." Tears threatened to fall, but Rachel maintained a strong voice.

As much as this was hurting her, she knew that if things didn't cool down for a while then she'd do something she'd regret. "But. What if I don't want to? I need you now Rachel. You can't just walk into my life and then walk out whenever you please. That's just not fa-"

The rest of her sentence was cut off as a soft pair of lips met hers. The blonde's mind screamed at her to stop what was happening, but her body refused to move and when she unknowingly let out a small moan she knew it; she was enjoying kissing Rachel Berry.

Pulling away after the need for air became too great, green eyes met brown and Quinn saw the tears and they began to spill. "Quinn, I like you...a lot more than I should. I may even love you but...I need you to tell me if there's a chance that you could feel that way about me, or if I need to end our friendship now."

Standing in the foyer of her home, Quinn could almost hear her walls crumbling, and with her walls gone, there was nothing to stop the tears as they began to flow from her eyes as well.

She couldn't lose Rachel. Whenever the blonde was around her she felt as if nothing could touch her. She felt as if her walls had been rebuilt and that Rachel was the only other person allowed within them.

"Rachel, I..." There was silence as Quinn thought of the best way to phrase her response. She couldn't, she just couldn't like a girl, and she couldn't be gay. Despite how amazing and perfect it felt when she was with the smaller girl and how whenever she saw Rachel's name flash on her phone she got butterflies.

No, if she was gay then she'd also be homeless, broke and soon afterward, a high school dropout. "I can't." Before she even knew what was happening the words had fallen from the blondes lips and Rachel was turning away.

Quinn didn't know what to do. She couldn't just ignore the girl who had become her best friend over the past couple of weeks. But at the same time, she couldn't go after her and admit she loved her. Then as she heard the car start and pull off down the road she knew that her choice had been made for her.

A few hours, seven shots of vodka and five bottles of beer later and Quinn was still alone, but at least now she was drunk. Which meant she was also thinking clearer than her sober mind would allow her too.

"I love her." The word came out slurred but Quinn knew exactly what she was saying. Now she just needed a plan on how to get the girl whose heart she'd broken, to love her again.

The blonde walked around her house, glad her parents were both out of town for a week, travelling Europe. The idea seemed so simply, yet at the same time it seemed so fantastic that there's no way it could fail.

"I'll sing to her!" now the question simply became what song?


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter's quite short, but I'll be trying to make the next one longer and Rachel should be waking up either next chapter or the one after that. Thank you all for reading and your reviews. :)

The noise of Hiram clearing his throat snapped Quinn from her daydream and brought her back to the present, where he was still waiting for an answer. "Well...uhh...you see-"

"Rachel likes you Quinn." If he knew exactly what he'd just said, the blonde was sure Hiram would have kicked her out a long time ago.

"I know, I, I was just afraid of losing things because as I'm sure you know, Rachel isn't exactly on the highest level of popularity at school." The blonde hung her head in shame. She was disappointed in herself, but when she looked up again the Jewish man wasn't looking at her anymore. His face had softened again and he continued to look on as his daughter mumbled in her sleep.

"Quinn. I understand that. Probably more than you realize. But popularity only last until graduation. Friends last a lifetime." Those words seemed to close the conversation, for now.

* * *

><p>That night Hiram went home as usual, but Leroy didn't come in. So Quinn just assumed he wasn't working tonight which left her alone with the brunette. "Quinn."<p>

Every time Rachel said her name it was like a dagger to her heart, she knew the name of the person who caused all of this. The name of the person who couldn't be strong enough to let herself admit her emotions.

Reaching into the bag that Hiram had brought her from her locker the day earlier, Quinn pulled out a copy of 'The adventures of Chilly Billy' sure it was a children's book but she loved it and Rachel was the one who had suggested it a week prior.

The rest of that night was spent as Quinn read the entire book through to Rachel nearly ten times. It was the only book she had on her and she wanted to make sure that if the brunette woke up she'd know she wasn't alone.

* * *

><p>Around 6am Quinn fell asleep. The book lay in her lap and she was still in the same seated position she'd been in all night, though her head was now resting against the back of the chair. Though she was woken by the sound of feet shuffling around her.<p>

As she opened her eyes she saw multiple people. To her left was Hiram, at the foot of the bed was Leroy and directly across from the blonde was Santana, smirking. "Good morning, Q. So glad you could grace us with your awakened presence."

Despite coming up with a witty comeback, Quinn just nodded sleepily and rubbed her eyes. "Come on. I want to talk with you in private." The Latina got to her feet and extended her hand to her friend. The ex-Cheerio however just glanced towards Hiram. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to get you if she starts to wake up."

After a quick hug, Santana grabbed her friend's wrist and began dragging her out of the room and down the hall. Eventually the two reached a room and Santana entered, only looking back when Quinn hesitated. "Don't worry, Berry's dad made sure no one needed this room."

Once the two were inside and sitting the brunette just stared, expecting the blonde to know what she was going to ask. "What do you want Santana?"

"I want you to tell me what's going on here. Look, you don't need to explain yours and Berry's friendship but why are you here?"

"Because, I need to know she's going to be okay. If she's not then...I don't even know."

"So, you love her?" That came out of left field. Did Santana know, or was she just taking a guess?

"I...I don't know. I think I might." The brunette didn't miss a beat, she just nodded lightly and pulled Quinn into a tight hug.

"She'll be fine." Those words were exactly what the blonde needed, with those words the floodgates opened and all the emotion she'd been holding back was released. Normally if someone cried around Santana, the Latina would either leave as fast as she could or beat that person up for showing weakness.

Now however, she did neither of those. She simply held Quinn, rubbing her back slightly and patiently allowed her friend to release everything she'd been storing.


	4. Chapter 3

It had been nearly two weeks since Rachel's accident and Quinn still hadn't left the hospital. The only time she left the room was when the doctors needed to do some test, she needed the bathroom or when she needed to go to the vending machine.

Thankfully there was a shower in Rachel's room's bathroom and Hiram had brought some clothes for the blonde so she didn't have to wear the same thing.

Santana had come back multiple times, in fact she'd come back enough for Quinn to start thinking that she wasn't just coming to talk to the blonde, but also to see how Rachel was. She'd brought Brittany once, but the other blonde refused to come back again after seeing the IV in Rachel's hand and didn't believe that it wasn't hurting her.

Though being the kind of person that loves everyone, Brit had made a card that read 'Coma's are just big sleeps for people with big dreams' and Rach certainly had big dreams. The card nearly made Quinn cry again, but thankfully Hiram was there to comfort her.

Leroy and Hiram had kept their usual routine of one being present nearly all of the time. Quinn and Hiram often sat next to Rachel late at night, talking.

She'd found out that the man was a psychologist and upon having the blonde swear not to say anything to anyone divulged that he believed Rachel's determination to make it big was just an attempt to show Shelby that she didn't need a mother.

In what was a weak moment, Quinn let down her walls and allowed the man to know of some of her problems, her parents drinking problem, her oppressive upbringing, never feeling good enough for her family. But after that night she'd almost closed up again, but not enough to stop Rachel's calling for her hurting.

Every night when Hiram would go home, Quinn would read 'The Adventures of Chilly Billy' a couple of times to Rachel before falling asleep herself. But tonight was different, tonight Quinn was done with the book, tonight she needed to let Rachel in. So once Hiram left, the blonde stood up and moved to the foot of her friends' bed.

Imagining the guitar playing the introduction to her song, Quinn was unsure if she'd even get to singing without a tear falling.

_I know that the bridges that I've burned  
>Along the way<br>Have left me with these walls and these scars  
>That won't go away<br>And opening up has always been the hardest thing  
>Until you came<em>

Tears now fell easily from Quinn's eyes. She was sure that if Rachel were awake the same thing would be happening to the brunette.

_So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go  
>This feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known<br>And I just can't take my eyes off you  
>And I just can't take my eyes off you<em>

Quinn slowly made her way around the bed, back to her seat before continuing to the second verse.

_I love when you tell me that I'm pretty  
>When I just wake up<br>And I love how you tease me when I'm moody  
>But it's never too much<br>I'm falling fast and the truth is I'm not scared at all  
>You climbed my walls<em>

_So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go  
>This feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known<br>And I just can't take my eyes off you  
>And I just can't take my eyes off you<em>

_Off you  
>Off you<em>

As she lead herself into the final chorus, the blonde was unsure if she could continue for a moment but pushed though; for Rachel.

_So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go  
>Oh.. this feelin I'm feelin is somethin' I've never known<br>And I just can't take my eyes of you  
>And I just can't take my eyes of you<em>

Imagining the outro for the song, Quinn finally allowed herself to cry again. Listening to the constant murmurs of Rachel saying her name was like torture.

When she calmed down again, the blonde was tired so she laid down and fell asleep listening to Rachel's constant cries for her.


	5. Chapter 4

It was about 3am when Quinn woke up again. There were other voices in the room with her though.

"How long until she's awake?" asked a frantic Hiram Berry.

"I don't know, Hiram. She's been moving her fingers for the past half an hour. She might not be awake for a few hours yet." His husband replied calmly.

The blonde opened her eyes to find both of the men standing beside their daughter bed looking down. Quinn looked to Rachel and sure enough her fingers were moving slightly, as if searching around.

"Oh, you're awake. Just in time, Rachel's been-"

"I heard."

The balding man just nodded. His eyes falling back to his daughter whose hand now moved slightly more often.

"Has she stopped saying my name?"

Leroy shook his head. "Though she hasn't been saying it as often, which is a good sign"

This time it was Quinn who just nodded. She returned her eyes to the brunette. Getting up from the chair, the blonde silently thanked herself for wearing her shirt and jeans to bed.

"I'm going to call Santana. No doubt she'll want to know, but Brittany will be happy to hear Rachel's waking up." The two men nodded in unison.

"Take as much time as you need. We'll find you if anything else happens." Hiram said without looking up.

Grabbing her phone from the side table, Quinn made her way to the door, opening her phone and quickly finding the Latina's number. Though she waited until she was downstairs and outside the hospital till she actually called.

The night air was a little chilly but it didn't bother the blonde. After a few rings Santana answered.

"This better be damn good." Mumbled a half asleep Latina.

"Rachel's waking up." Quinn's voice betrayed her, sounding a lot more frantic that she wanted to let on.

Almost immediatly the blonde heard shuffling on the other end of the line. "Santana?"

"I'm on my way. I'll pick up Britt on the way. We'll be there in ten minutes." Now the brunette's voice was frantic as well.

"Okay. But be quiet, people are sleeping. Plus Rachel's dads said she might not wake up for a few hours anyway." The phone line cut off and Quinn hoped her friend had heard that last part.

It was nearly half an hour later when Santana arrived, carrying a sleeping Brittany in her arms. The two entered Rachel's room and the brunette placed the blond in Quinn's bed.

Rachel's dad looked at the Latina, impressed.

"Coach Sue's training's pretty intense." She offered lamely before making her way to Quinn and hugging her. "Any news?"

The blonde shook her head. "Nope, still just waiting. I was thinking of getting a coffee. Want to come?"

Santana just shrugged and pulled away from her friend, instead just draping an arm over her shoulder.

"Do you two want anything?" The blonde asked the two men in the room.

Both shook their heads and Quinn just nodded at the before her and the brunette walked out of the room.

"I don't know what to do San." The two sat at a booth in the corner of the cafeteria sipping on their coffee's watching as every ten minutes or so someone would come get something and then leave again.

"What do you mean?" The Latina watched intently, glaring at anyone who looked as if they may be getting too close to their table.

"I don't know if I want to be here when she wakes up. I mean, I'm the reason she's in here." Santana place her hand on her friends, only then noticing that it was shaking and seeing how much Quinn was holding back.

"No you're not. Some idiot who'd had a few too many did. You were just scared. It's fine to be scared."

"I'm beyond scared. I'm...I'm gay. I'm gay Santana. I can't be gay, I'll get kicked out and I'll be homeless again." A tear made its way down the blonde's cheek. Santana moved over and hugged her friend.

"You know, all these touchy feely moment are filling up my quota of moment when not to be a bitch." Santana joked, getting a small smile from her friend, but it didn't really help the moment. "Quinn, trust me, I know what you're going through."

"Oh please, everyone in Glee knows you love Britt."

"And everyone doesn't know you love Rachel?" The Latina countered, but it seemed to have the opposite effect that she wanted it to.

"Look, you know my parents. If they find out I dig chicks they'll kick me out as well. So we only have two choices, keep it away from them or go looking for a house." Quinn nodded, she knew those were her only two options anyway, but it put them more into perspective hearing them out loud.

The two stayed in that spot for a little while and with the lack of activity from Quinn's phone they figured nothing was really happening with Rachel at the moment. It wasn't long before they saw a blonde sleepily making her way toward them from across the room.

Brittany rubbed her eyes and slumped next to Quinn, pulling her into a hug and giving her a kiss on the top of her head. Both Quinn and Santana thought the blonde had fallen asleep again when she hadn't moved for a minute, but just as they were about to ask her, she jerked and sat back up.

"This isn't Rachel's room." Brittany asked, confused.

"We know, Britt Britt, we were just getting some coffee. Want some?" The slowly waking blonde shook her head. "What about chocolate milk?" This time she nodded as Santana got to her feet and walked around, holding out her hand.

As the two walked away, Santana turned back to Quinn and made a heart with her hands and gave a small smile before turning again, the blonde could get used to this Santana, but would she stick around when they got back to school?

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter Rachel will be waking up. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. :)


	6. Chapter 5

Rachel's movements had become frequent enough for Leroy to be able to tell she would be waking soon and Quinn was feeling the pressure. When Rachel was asleep the blonde could tell her anything, sing to her, read to her, do what she wanted and the brunette wouldn't mind. But how would she react to waking up and seeing the person Quinn blamed responsible; herself?

"Any minute now." Announced Leroy announced to the slightly crowded room of himself, Hiram, Quinn, Santana, Brittany and a couple of nurses who had come to help if it was needed.

Tears were streaming down the blondes face and both of her hands were being held tightly, her right being help by Santana and her left currently belonging to Brittany. "Oh god."

With those two words, Quinn turned on her heel and ran from the room. As she reached the elevator she pushed the button but caught sight of her Latina friend running after her.

Not wanting to have to explain further the blonde ran to the fire escape door to use the stairs. Her tears were falling freely now and from somewhere behind her she could hear her name being called by Santana, but the lack of a second set of footsteps signalled she wasn't following anymore.

When she reached the bottom of the stairwell, Quinn sat on the final step; she didn't want to have to face the world again, not yet. She just wanted to sit and herself together again, at least long enough to get her home.

She had run away, afraid to face the truth, afraid of the possible judgement from Rachel. After all, Quinn blamed herself, what would stop the brunette?

The blonde rose to her feet slowly. She was ready to leave this behind her. Rachel was awake and that's all she'd wanted for the past two weeks. Now she had it she could go back to living her usual life, right?

It seemed Quinn couldn't have been more wrong. The next day, Monday, she returned to school. Though the only people that knew why she was away didn't seem to even want to look at her at the moment.

Santana was supposed to understand. Why couldn't she understand this? It was just before lunch that Quinn had finally trapped the Latina into talking to her.

"Why are you and B avoiding me?" The blonde glared at one of her best friends.

"Why didn't you stay when Rachel needed you?" The brunette countered.

"Because, I needed myself. I need a home, I need my friends and you're not doing that very well right now, Santana." Quinn began to get angry, how could Santana be so cold?

"Yeah, and the midget needed a hand to hold. A hand belonging to someone she loves, but you weren't there, I was."

"Then why don't you just steal her. Isn't that what you do?" Quinn was reaching for anything she could pull out at this point. She didn't want to lose an argument, not to Santana and not today.

"Fabray, you better get out of my face or I'll make sure you regret it." Both girls now had their HBIC stances and neither looked to back down.

"How? Going to spill some secrets on me? Tell everyone I'm gay. Well guess what, I don't care anymore. Cause I love Rachel."

"Then why'd you leave yesterday?" That was a low blow and it caught Quinn exactly how Santana wanted it two. It left the ex-cheerio captain speechless and with that out of the way, the Latina stepped around her friend and began making her way to the lunch room and to Brittany.

What was Quinn doing here? This was a bad idea, a horrid idea in fact, but she had no other choice. A few quick knocks later and there was no turning back, especially when a few moments later a short balding man answered the door in front of her.

His stern gaze froze Quinn on the spot and she only found slight comfort when a taller darker man placed his hand on his husbands shoulder.

"Come on in Quinn. I'm sure Rachel wants to see you." Leroy said, stepping aside and moving his partner aside as well to allow the blonde entry.

"Thank you Mr. Berry. Though I do want to explain why-" Quinn was cut off.

"No need, I understand that it may have been too emotional for you. No hard feelings, right Hiram?" Hiram however just kept his gaze but it fell and he let out a sigh when Leroy took his hand.

"Right."

Quinn just nodded and flung herself into the arms of Rachel's dads. She didn't know why, she just needed to hug them. "Thank you. For everything."

Each man wrapped an arm around the young girl and held her for a moment "Now, go make things right again." said Hiram.

Quinn's fingers rapped lightly on the door to Rachel's bedroom. From within there was the light call of "Come in."

The blonde opened the door slowly and peered in to see Rachel lying in bed, it looked as if she'd just been sleeping and judging from the cast on her wrist and the way he head swayed slightly, she was on some heavy pain killers.

"Hi." The blonde almost whispered as she sat on the edge of the brunette's bed.

"Quinn." Even though she was barely conscious, the smile that came across Rachel's face still lit up the room. She sat up slightly and placed and arm around her friend's neck and dragging her into a hug, laying back down and allowing Quinn to lie on her chest.

"I came to make sure you're not upset at me and that you're okay." Quinn was silently kicking herself for even coming over because she now ever wanted to move.

"I'm fine and I'm not mad. It means a lot that you're here, after what I did." Rachel's voice sounded slightly upset as she referenced the events before the crash.

"You didn't nothing wrong. I just, I can't like you. Not yet anyway." There was a light quiver in the ex-Cheerio's voice as she spoke.

"I know. It's okay." Rachel began to lightly stroke her hand through Quinn's hair and the two lay there.

"I know. But, I...I just want you to know...I love you." The hair stoking had stopped and Quinn looked up slowly, but Rachel's eyes were closed and it was obvious the brunette had fallen asleep again.

Deciding not to wake her, Quinn got up slowly and silently made her way out of the room and out of the house, thanked the Berry men for everything again.


End file.
